Purely Coincidential
by PUPPYSPANK
Summary: They shoudln't have even met each other, but fate has brought them together. [AU][CIDxZACH][INCOMPLETE]
1. Fate

**Title:** Purely Coincidential

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence and sex

**Chapter Warnings:** There's not much yet, a few hint's at frienship at the worst.

* * *

It was pure coincidence that either of them had come into contact with the other in the first place. The Soldier had been on assignment, only seen patrolling the Rocket grounds. He was to guard ShinRa no.26 and nothing else. He was to speak to no one, look at no one, if an enemy where to come around he was simply instructed to "call back up, don't get involved." It was advised that he simply exists, and nothing more. On the other side of the spectrum the pilot had lived in Rocket Town all his life, his only goal to get into space. Nothing else had ever mattered to him, not his wife, not his town, not even his own life. He'd never cared for love, or companionship, only the Rocket, and the ShinRa. He refused to let anything separate him from his dream; he never had before, except him. 

Yes, that boy. Much younger than him, only 17 at the most. Tall, muscular, lean body, lengthy dark hair, and glowing blue eyes. A SOLDIER, he'd assumed, employed by the ShinRa, judging by the gigantic sword and the uniform. He'd been patrolling the area surrounding the rocket for a while now. Hair blowing slightly in the afternoon breeze. The pilot walked by, not giving the boy another thought, crossing over the yellowing grass, towards the grease stained ladders leading to the rocket. He was stopped in his tracks by a shrill call.

"Sorry you can't go up there Blondie" It was the dark haired boy, Cid realized. He'd drawn his sword, and was glaring at him with a look of utter boredom spelled across his face. "And why not?" He smirked, the boy obviously wasn't from around here, he would've recognized him if he was. From his gentle features, Cid could tell he wasn't a city boy, and was probably from a small town. "You've gotta be a ShinRa." Was the boys reply. "Are you a ShinRa?"

"No." Cid said a broad grin spreading over his face. What did it matter, no ShinRa dog was going to stop him where he was going. "Well you can't go up there" The dark haired boy said, cocking his head to the side slightly, letting his bangs fall slightly over his eyes. Cid's grin grew impossibly wider. "You gonna stop me ShinRa?" The boys face fell slightly, and his lips curved into a frown. He pointed his sword threateningly at the older man. "I just might." Cid had to force himself to repress a laugh as he brushed the boy's sword away from his neck. He didn't even bother to reply; instead choosing to continue up the path towards the rocket.

Zach, on the other hand was completely shocked. Never in his life had he been brushed off, least of all by a complete stranger. Did the old man even realize who he was? He was a SOLDIER for crying out loud, and he'd had his sword pressed against his neck. He could've killed him with a single flick of the wrist. But he hadn't, Zach realized, he could've, but he hadn't. "You're face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep smiling like that!" He called after the blonde man, completely unsure of why he did so. Compelled to see why this man was completely un-intimidated by him, Zach chose to follow the stranger, jogging slightly to match his hurried footsteps.

He drew his sword a second time, placing in gingerly on the man's shoulder. He wanted to scare him, he decided, scare him but not kill him. "I can't let you go any farther spikes." He said, un-intentionally letting curiosity linger in his words. The blonde man turned around, still wearing that huge smirk on his face. It wasn't a half bad face, the SOLDIER decided, it wasn't amazingly beautiful, not like a girls, but it wasn't ugly either. He was snapped out of his voice by the stranger's voice. "What d'ye wan't?" A southern drawl, Zack thought, pretty cute. Once again the stranger roused him from his thoughts; waving his hand in front of his face.

"Uh… you can't be here!" Zach said sheepishly, almost forgetting the reason he'd followed this strange man. Said man smirked openly. "Say's who?" By this point the SOLDIER was downright flabbergasted, what kind of mad man had he run into? For a moment he debated calling back-up, but though better of it. "Says me, Zach Fair, First class SOLDIER!" Zach stated proudly. His face fell slightly as the man gave him a toothy smile in return. "Well I, Cid Highwind, will be DAMNED before I let ye' get in my way, and I aint kiddin'." Zach choked back a laugh. "Just what do you think you're doing here in the first place old man?"

There was an awkward pause between the two men. It allowed the summer breeze to flutter past them, ruffling the dying grass, and blowing the orange clouds across the sky as the sun began to set. Standing feet from the ladder, the pilot's shadow cast a cold wave over the smaller boy. "I'm a pilot" he said "I aint no ShinRa, but I'm piloting this baby into space." He words where laced with pride. "It's my dream." Zach smiled slightly glancing upwards at the Rocket. ShinRa no.26 glowed in the dying sunlight it's shiny metal glowing with Mako it ran on. "I have a dream too." he said, before looking back to Cid "I have a dream too."

* * *

End Ch.1; This will only be continued if there are reviews. I have the story compleatly written out, but if nobody wants it, whats the point in posting right? Please R&R 


	2. Lifeline

**Title:** Purely Coincidential

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence, sex, and death

**Chapter Warnings:** Again, hint's at friendship, implicatiations of character death

* * *

Cid nodded, brushing a few stray strands of golden hair out of his eyes. "I guess we all have our dreams, don't we kid?" Zach stared at the older man, watching as he lit a cigarette between his teeth.

"You think that's such a great idea old man?" Zach said reproachfully, a little unsure if smoking in their current position was such a brilliant idea "What's such a great idea?" Cid said slightly confused at the boy's sudden outburst. "Lighting that cigarette! Considering we're in such close vicinity of a Rocket filled with **gas**." Cid snickered, taking a deep drag before snuffing his cig. "Yeah, I guess ye' gotta point." He dropped the now dead cigarette onto the grass below, kicking a little dirt to put out the glowing red ambers. "Well nice meetin' ye' an all, but I gotta get goin'." He said giving a small wave before starting up the rusted ladder, gripping it with firm hands.

"Wait!" Zach called out reaching his hands out as if they would stop the stranger form leaving. He didn't know why, but he didn't wan't this mysterious encounter to end just yet, and he had to force himself to suppress a sigh of relief when the blonde man stopped and looked at him. "First of all you never told me you're name." he said, not entirely that that was his main reason for stopping the strange man. "..And secondly you aren't supposed to be up there! So if you're going up, I'm coming with you!"

The man gave the boy a toothy grin. "Cid Highwind" he said blankly continuing upwards on the ladder, his feet clanging against the weather worn metal. He paused for a second looking downwards at the soldier standing bellow him. "Are ye' coming or what? I aint gonna stop ye' from following, but I aint gonna wait for ye' either!" The soldier looked up at him, an expression of pure shock spilled across his face before he nodded and proceed to chase after Cid up the ladder.

"Cid Highwind." he repeated. The name felt funny on his tongue, but it was a nice kind of funny at the same time. He liked the way the blonde's named rolled so eloquently off his tongue. It was a nice name, he admitted to himself, simple but very unique all the same. "Yeah that's my name" Cid said, still climbing "Don't wear it out." Zach chuckled in response. He was a quirky man, Cid Highwind, very spunky.

"So are ye' gonna tell me your name or what kid?" Cid asked suddenly, as they reached the top of the ladder, Cid fiddling with the metal door that sealed the inside of the Rocket from the outside world. Zach gulped slightly, watching Cid jimmy with the small key, twisting it in the lock. "Zach." He said plainly, unsure of what else to say. "That's it?"Cid asked, not looking at him, still preoccupied with the lock. Zach gulped again, his throat strangely dry. "Zack Fair, first class SOLDIER." He said, struggling to keep his voice from squeaking.

Cid turned at him wide eyed, before kicking the door in softly. Such a young kid, a first class ShinRa already? He lowered his glance waving for the boy to follow him inside ShinRa number 26. The poor kid's life must have been on the line too many time's to count. Cid hated to admit it, but it wasn't right for the ShinRa to send such a young kid out into war like this. He considered this Zach guy lucky to be here in Rocket Town, far away from Wutai and the war. "You go on any missions kid?" he asked suddenly, too curious for his own good. Zach looked up at him from behind his back, and grinned.

"Yeah!" He said proudly "I just got back from Wutai! There's a huge war there you know, and I was on the front lines." Cid nods, he worst fears assumed. The unlucky kid was a ShinRa dog. The type they marched into battle relentlessly and only cared about them if they came back alive, and victorious. Cid couldn't quite put his finger on why, but he didn't like the idea of this 'Zach Fair' becoming another Young life lost in the folds of war.

"So what happens to ye' after yer done here in Rocket Town?" Cid asked solemnly, afraid that he already new the answer. Zach was going to be marched straight back into Wutai, just like every other SOLDIER of his rank, where he would more than likely be killed. He wondered what his family would think if they new that that their son, who they'd probably not been willing to loose to the ShinRa, was fighting in the planets biggest war to date. He sighed at the very thought.

"Well…" Zach began cheerfully, not noticing his new companion's lack of cheer. "After they launch this Rocket, I'm heading out to Neibleheim, cause we're dealing with a couple of monsters there." He paused for a second deep in though. "After that I have a couple of weeks off, before the send me back for a second shift in Wutai." Cid perked up slightly. "Well you listen here Zack." He said smartly "On one of them week's off you come back here to Rocket Town alright?"

Zach grinned at his new friend. "Taken a liking to me?"

Cid grinned back and nodded. "I think I like ye' Zach, you better make sure you hang around a bit after ye' get back from Neibleheim."

Zach nodded grinning as he followed Cid deeper into the confines of the steel rocket. "Ye promise?" Cid asked still grinning widely. "Promise." Zach said grinning.

"Good." Cid said "'Cause if I have my way you aint gonna go and die off in that war. The ShinRa shouldn't even be sending ye' out in Wutai! I won't let 'em."Zach gaped slightly at the blonde. "Won't let me?"

"Nope." Cid said, steel toed boots echoing on the inside of the Rocket. "I'm tired of loosing people to the ShinRa."

"Loosing people?" Zach pressed "You mean your concerned about me?" Cid looked at the dark haired boy beside him. "Yeah, I am, I aint gonna loose another precious soul to the damn ShinRa, not on my life!" Zach chuckled. "I'm a first class soldier Cid, no little Wutaian soldiers are gonna take me out! You haven't got anything to be concerned about!"

Cid let his eye's wander for a second before speaking.

"Just make sure you come back here, Zach, just make sure you come back."

* * *

_Once again, reviews make me more willing to write. Thanks to FFlove190 for reviewing! (I think Zach is unbelivable sexy too! He's a walking sex machine!) More review's are helpfull so please R&R thanks!_


	3. Time

**Title:** Purely Coincidential

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence, sex, and death

**Chapter Warnings:** hmmm fluffy stuff, but it's a very short chapter so i'll update soon.

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the two males. Zach, out of complete and utter shock at his company's choice of words; Cid, simply because he had nothing left to say. Continuing down the narrow rocket's hallways, Cid would often pause to check something here, knock something there, not really seeming to do anything in particular. Zach was starting to wonder if Cid new what he was doing, or if Cid really even had a Legitimate reason to be inside ShinRa number 26, other of course than "being a pilot". He was starting to wonder if Cid really was a pilot, and if the whole "Going it to space" gig was really true, and not just a made up story used to gain access to the Rocket. His steel tipped boots thudded loudly against the steel flooring, sending echoes' rumbling throughout the rocket as he walked. It was eerily quiet, Zach decided, so quiet it was almost creepy. The only sounds inside the entire place, where his and Cid's quiet breathing, their footsteps, and the occasional rapping noise Cid's knuckles made as they made contact with the tapered walls. 

"So..." Zach said, deciding to break the awkward silence that had settled between them "When are they gonna launch this Rocket?"

Cid looked at him, with a small smile, walking a little closer to the dark haired male. He wasn't quite sure why, but he wanted to be just that little bit closer to him. "Tomorrow."

Zack gaped at him, mouth hanging open a little farther than it should have been. "Tomorrow?! That's like-" he counted of the numbers on his fingers "-only 3 hours from now!"

Cid laughed at Zack's comments and shook his head. "We're not launching at midnight ye know. I aint leaving till six, so don't worry we've got time."

Zach stared at the pilot, unsure if he'd heard correctly. _Did I hear right? _"We've… got time?" he asked a little unsure _I must be reading you wrong, you can't have said what I think you just said.._

"Yeah" Cid said with a crooked grin "We've got time, just you an' me."

Zach grins and edges a little closer to the blonde. He's not sure why he does it, but it feels right, so he stays that close as they continued on there way to the gas tanks deep within the rocket. He doesn't mind when he feels Cid's hand slip into his own. In fact he smiles just a little and grips in back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and constructive Critisism!

**R-A:**

**YingYangWhiteTiger:** thank you i'll keep that in mind... muaahaha maybe we'll see what sephy thinks soon enough. I wasnt planning on it originally but i think i can fit him in.

**FFLove190:** Muahaha yep Cid is one possesive bishonen! - giggle- yes nibel is baddy bad!!! Thasnks for the cookies!


	4. Stay

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence, sex, and death

**Chapter Warnings:** M ratwed chapter for safety... a little "fun"... if you knowwhat i mean

* * *

They're still holding hands as they leave the rocket. Cid had checked the gas tanks, the oxygen tanks, and the brakes before deciding that the rocket was as good as ever and ready for launch the next day. They hadn't said anything to each other since there little banter in the hallway. Cid, because he wasn't sure exactly what he was supposed to say, unsure of exactly how to put his feelings into words. Zach, because he was comfortable in the silence; basking in the warmth of Cid's hand. By the time they had excited the rocket, the sun had already gone and a chill night air had set in. Zach shivered a little and attempted to head towards the Shanghai inn, where most of his group and his fellow soldiers were most likely awaiting his return. He was stopped by Cid gripping his hand. Ah yes, his hand, he'd forgotten Cid had been holding it.

"Are ye cold?" Cid asked, sensing the boy's shiver as he realized they where trying to go in two different directions. He held onto the boys hand a slightly tighter, cupping it in his own and bringing it too his face. The pilot breathed warm breath over the soldier's hand, hopping to warm him up to some extent.

Zach shook his head. "I'm not cold." He said, gently loosening his hand from Cid's grip "…but I gotta go this way, that's where my group is staying." He nodded towards the inn in the distance. Cid gaped at him and then shook his head.

"Nah… why would ye want to spend the night there, come stay with me, its much warmer."

Zach looked at the blonde with smiling eyes. He realized that he wouldn't mind staying the night at Cid's place; it would sure as hell beat spending the night at that old inn. It was always breezy there at night, the windows refused to close and the sheets where too thin; some nights Zach though he was going to wake up with the flu the next morning, or perhaps die of hypothermia during the night.

"I wish I could…." He said "…but my sergeant and general are waiting for me to return from my shift." Cid sighed.

"I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow you for the night." He proposed with a slight smile putting arms on the soldier's shoulders, rubbing the firm muscle with his palms.

Zach shook his head; he wished he could, but he new there was no way that Sephiroth, his general would willing let him spend the night with a stranger, or a civilian no less. There was also his friend, another soldier, Cloud Strife who he new would worry if he didn't show up. The kid depended on Zach, because he had no one else left in the world. He couldn't turn his back on either of his comrades… neither Sephiroth nor Cloud.

Cid sighed again, "Please?", and without bother to think it over his pressed his lips over Zach's, gently moving hands from the boys shoulders to his waist, pulling him into a warm embrace. They pulled apart slowly, neither deepening the kiss. Cid looked at Zach with pleading eyes. Zack gave a shy smile, shocked slightly at the pilot's sudden affection.

"Alright, but only tonight…"

"Only tonight?" Cid said, looking sternly at the other, taking Zach's hand in his own, and the walked westward. For a brief moment it was silent. Only the sounds of their boots crunching on soft gravel and soft breathing could be heard.

"…Yeah…" Zach said finally "…because after the rocket is successfully launched, my team leaves and we start of for Nibelheim." Cid sighed, realizing he should've expected that.

"…but yer gonna come back after… right?" Zach smiled and nodded. A promise was a promise after all.

"I promise I'll come back to you Cid." He said with a gentle smile "I promise, as soon as where done in Nibelheim you'll see me again."

Cid smirked. "Good, cause I'll be waiting for ye."

**ZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZCZC**

As they settled in to bed that night, in Cid's bed, warm from the quilted covers and the strong herbal tea they had drank, Zack cuddled against Cid's bare chest.

"Tired?" Cid asked

"Not really" Zach replied wrapping an arm around the pilots tanned neck.

"Then I'll stay up with ye." Cid said pressing a small kiss to Zach's lips.

"Okay." Zach said, closing his eyes. Cid captured Zach's lips once again, this time pressing a little harder, nipping and licking at Zack's mouth. Zach give's a small gasp of shock and Cid decides to take initiative; slipping his tongue to meet Zach's. Cid realized that the inside of Zach's mouth is warm and soft so he roams it with his tongue, exploring each of the little crevasses, massing them gently with the tip of his tongue. He hears Zach moan and feels him press into his chest. He pulls away from Zach's mouth to litter little kisses down the boy's neck, sucking and biting gently, leaving tiny marks all the way down to his collar. His hands roam freely down Zach's chest because Zach doesn't wear pajama tops, and chest tweaks his nipples. Zach moans loudly and arches into Cid's touch. Cid shushes him and tells him they have to be quiet otherwise Shera will hear. Cid rolls a little so he's resting on top of Zach, lying between his thighs. They're chests are pressed together and sweat starts to accumulate on their bodies. Cid grinds gently into the raven haired boys crotch feeling a bulge forming there, and he groans as a tingle of pleasure runs down his spine. Zach moans again and arches back against the pilot, liking the feeling of his erection being smothered between his and Cid's bodies. He wedges a hand between the waistband of Cid's bottoms and his boxers and yanks at the fabric.

"You wanna fuck?" Cid asks grinding a little more forcefully into the boy beneath him. He doesn't want to force himself onto somebody who doesn't want him. Zach throws hi head back, eye's squeezed closed, sweat dribbling down his neck. Cid moves forward just a little to lick it up.

"Y-yes." He barely manages to say before he moans feeling Cid's rub a hand over his erection. "Yes… **please**."

* * *

As promised... an UPDATE!

Thansk for Reviewing FFLove190!

(LOL lots of sexual instincts i say, they're practically neanderthals the two of them! OMG MUFFINS :DDDD drool THANKY THANKY! muahaha thanks! you inspire me to write even more Zach shmex!)


	5. Salutation

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence, sex, and death

**Chapter Warnings:** T-M for obvious sexual refrences

* * *

So they tumbled.

There bodies interlocked; intertwined. Hands brushing over perspired skin pulled to bodies together. Limbs wrapped with limbs, and thrusts met with thrusts. Cry's filled the bedroom of the ShinRa pilot's home, as sheets twisted and tangled causing delicious friction to come between the two men. Kisses were shared as they rolled with each other, each knowing unconsciously, just the right way to press the other. They bumped together and the headboard creaked noisily at the movements, occasionally grinding thickly against the way in time with their thrusts.

And they kept going.

They didn't stop till they're bodies were worn, sore, and spent. Not ceasing until both their bodies and minds, their lusts where sated. And together they fell against each other underneath black satin sheets falling into slumber in the safety of each others' caress.

It was when Cid Highwind awoke the next morning that he remembered the euphoria that had been the night before. He rolled over in the bed, smiling groggily at the mild creak the mattress made as he moved. He moved a hand to run fingers through the hair of his sleeping paramour, only to find that he wasn't there. In fact, the sheets beside him were set and empty, and the clothes the young soldier had been wearing were gone. Taking a glance around the room, the pilot noted that the mirror in the bathroom, visible from his position in the bed, was steamed, indicating that his lover had taken a shower before he'd left. Supposing that his lover couldn't have gone far, seeing as he had said that he wasn't leaving until the rocket was launched, Cid supposed that he should take after the object of his new found affections and seek him out wherever he happed to be.

So after a brief shower, and a change of Clothes, Cid Highwind took the streets of Rocket Town in search of the young man he had bedded the night before. He scoured the streets silently passing the old man's house and the items shop until he came to the outside of the Shanghai Inn. It wasn't long before he spotted a flash of dark hair and bright gleaming blue eye's, and he grinned realizing that he'd found the one he was searching for. 

But his smile quickly faded as he realized that his habitué was not alone. Rather, his young soldier was quickly joined on the cement front steps of the Inn by a tall man, one with lengthy silver haired that flowed gracefully over broadened shoulders, piercing emerald eyes, and a thin empty smile that held no emotion. This stranger pocketed a large sword, one at least a dozen feet if Cid guessed correctly, with a leather hilt and a matching sheath. It was much longer than Zack's own buster sword, but much thinner and more shapely so; like a katana. This man paused beside the steps, crossing one leather boot over the other, and closing his eyes before opening his mouth to speak.

"Where were you last night?" The silver-haired stranger said, smoothly, and emotionlessly.

Zack gave a fair pause, allowing the slight morning breeze to blow his dark bangs across his face as he leaned lazily against the stone wall, putting hands behind his head.

"Out and about," He said simply, not bothering to push deeper into his exact locations of the night before.

The silver-haired man whom Cid supposed must have been Zack's commander, took no reaction as to Zack's choice of answer and instead opened his eyes before speaking again.

"You were late for second shift."

Cid sighed, and his spirits dampened slightly. He'd gotten his young friend into trouble, perhaps he should've waited until today to show his connoisseur how he'd felt last night. He was rasped from his thoughts by the sound of said connoisseur answering his commander.

"Sorry about that, Seph. It won't happen again."

'Seph' Cid thought suddenly. This man's name was Seph, and whoever this Seph was, he didn't seem to be too angry.

"It's not like you to be late SOLDIER," Seph said calmly, "What exactly where you doing… 'Out and about'?"

Zack paused, and visibly stiffened. Cid recognized the look on the young soldiers face as one of pure terror, and he figured that now was as good a time as any to step to his lover's defense.

"He was with me." The pilot said hurrying up the pathway and stopping just in front of the two men, allowing his boots to dig into the ground and his hand reaching for a cigarette and his lighter.

He saw Seph raise an eyebrow.

"He was…." Sephiroth paused to look at Zack "…with you?"

"Tha's right." Cid said taking a drag.

Seph looked at Zach with an empty look on his face.

"Are you going to introduce me?"

Zack blushed and quickly ran to Cid's side, pulling the pilot by the arm and up the steps to where Seph stood. The raven haired soldier coughed and took a deep breath before speaking, looking at his commander deep in the eye.

"This is Cid." He said slowly, and clearly. "He's the pilot of the Rocket ShinRa is launching tomorrow." He watched as Sephiroth nodded, not sparing Cid a glance. Zack turned to the pilot and gave a weak, almost shy smile. "Cid, this is Sephiroth, my commander, and general of the ShinRa army."

Cid hacked slightly into his fag. Sephiroth?! As in the Shin Ra's kingpin, next to President Shin Ra himself?! The Sephiroth?! He'd heard much about the man, and much about his feats in Wutai. He was a man of pure strength, power and glory. He lived for no one, fought for no one, and lived only to kill. A true killing machine. Shin Ra's master creation. Cid held his hand out in offering of a handshake.

'Nice t' meet ye' General Sephiroth."

The general met Cid's eyes for a moment, though not accepting his hand. Cid took the opportunity to search the man's eye's only to find them empty and emotionless. It was almost as if the man were dead, or that his heart had frozen over. There was nothing in his eyes that gave any sign of feeling. If the eyes were truly the window to the soul, then Cid supposed this man had none.

"I suspect you are lovers?" Sephiroth said, closing his eyes again.

"How did… How did you-" Zach stuttered completely taken aback by his leader's bluntness.

"I can smell the sex on you SOLDIER," Sephiroth said bluntly "…and I can smell it on your suitor as well. I can sense lust and sex from a mile away. From the moment I saw you this morning, I knew, SOLDIER." 

"Oh." Zack whispered, unsure of weather to be profound or ashamed.

The general gave a 'hmph' sound and a small smirk, one so small Cid was sure for a moment that he'd imagined it.

"Don't worry, SOLDIER." The general said nonchalantly, "I don't care who it is you choose to bed with, it's none of my business."

Zack gave a small smile, though not fully convinced, "Okay."

"Well then," Cid said, slipping his right hand into Zack's and saluting the general with his left. "We'll be off." And he pulled the young soldier after him as he jogged down the pathway, stopping where the path met the road so that he could ensnare a pair of arms around the young man's waist to draw him closer. He bent down briefly to whisper something into his ear, something Sephiroth, even with his Mako enhanced hearing, couldn't quite comprehend before swooping down and pressing a soft kiss onto the pursed lips of the soldier he cherished.

* * *

**A/N: So with that done i would like to say a couple of things. Firstly i am very sorry for the lack of update. I know for a fact that it has been at least 2 and a half months if not more. So if you where waiting anxiously for the next chapter in this fic i am VERY sorry.**

**Secondly, this is the BETA'd verison. And it was beta'd by Sarah Valle So thanks very much!**

**Thirdly, I do know that it is disrespectful to salute one's superior or commander, or to slaute anyone with their left hand, i only did that because i wanted to show Cid's lack of respect for people. (not to be taken in a a bad way) and to show his laid back attitude.**

**Fourthly, this is NOT the end of the fic. I just wanted to take a chapter to incorperate YingYangWhiteTiger's idea as to showing what sephiroth might think. I thought it was an excellent idea so DEAL. There's roughly 3-4 more chapters left in this fic not including the epilogue. So dont worry! we've still got a little way's to go. An with that done! Onto the reviews!**

_FFlove190: XD im glad you like'd it! Thanks so much! And i deffinelty agree!_

_YingYangWhiteTiger: thats alright! don't worry! im back to updating weekly ( i hope)!_


	6. Commitment

**Rating:** M

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence, sex, and death

**Chapter Warnings:** PG13 for slight refernces and malexmale kissing

**A/N:** This is the unbeta'd version. Yeah i know guys... why isnt this girl getting her stuff beta'd? dont worry! i sent this too my wonderful beta Sarah Valle last night, im sure she's had her hands full because i just put this thing through microsoft word and boyyy.. there is a bucketfull of mistakes.And thats not including grammatical errors!Bare wtih me please!

* * *

As they cuddled, Zach mutely pressed his face into the chest of the pilot he'd so recently come to have coveted. The two of them lay, in a hammock strewn beneath two fir trees arranged near the red fence in Cid's backyard. Originally, Cid had suggested that they sleep in the nude, but Zach had no other choice but to disagree. There was no way in seven hells that he was going to sleep under the stars, stark naked. Not on his life. So they lay in the hand-weaved hammock enjoying the quiet sounds of the crickets in the night, Cid hands weaved around Zack's waist and Zach pressed firmly atop the pilot's chest. Despite the almost nauseating swinging the hammock was doing, Zach had to admit; he was pretty damned comfortable. 

They'd been spending a lot of time together lately. When zack wasn't on duty and Cid wasn't preparing for the upcomming rocket launch they spent every waking moment together. They'd only known each other for a little over a week but already they new each other inside and out. Zack smirked to himself against cis jacket, he knew the pilot pretty well. He knew exactly what time cid liked to wake up in the morning ,and that if he was forced to wake up any time before that he became irritable. He knew that exactly how Cid liked his eggs in the morning,; sunnyside up, he hated to admit it, but he was quickly becoming attatched to the guy.

"Zack." Cid sighed as he tilted his head to look at the soldier resting on his chest.

"Mmmph?" he replied, voice muffled by cids jacket

"There's a reason I brought ya out here…. Ya know that right?" he paused to look at the reaction on the young soldiers face. Juding by the shocked and slightly bewildered expression he was wearing, Cid supposed he had not. He sighed. "I'm leaving tommorrow?"

"Leaving?!" Zack said sitting up, titlting the hammock as he did so, almost unseetling it completely. "I thought it was the one who was supposed to be leaving?!"

Cid gave him a small smile "I know.. I know" he said defeatedly "..but they're launchin the rocket tommorrow and I aint missing being on that baby for the world."

"Launching the rocket." Zack repeated pushing himself clear of Cids body, drawing his knee's to his chest. "I won't be seeing you again for a long time then." He'd had so much fun over the past week, all the affection they'd shared together. It had been so warm and inviting. He came from ShinRa and was based in Midgar. Life there was cold and cruel, there wasn't such a thing as "love" or "affection". The work scheduals where harsh, the ShinRa assigned you to were they wanted to you to go, when they wanted you too. There were no breaks, no parties, and if you had a high status, you might never know it, because nobody else was going to care. Nobody else ever did care, sure the ShinRa made sure all there soldiers where fed, warmed, and protected, but that was as far as it went. The ShinRa were at war. Nobody had time to look out for other soldiers, it was a dog eat dog world. Everybody for themselves. There wasn't time for romance. That's why Zack had found coming to Rocket Town so nice.

For the first in a long time, there hadn't been any signs of the war, no Wutai warriors, no AVALANCHE or any other terrorist groups, just calm and peace. Rocket town offered the peace and quiet that had become hard to come by on this planet. It was calm and serene, a nice getaway from the hustle and bustle of the big city, Zack had quickly become accustomed to it. He'd quickly become accustomed to cid. They'd done so much together, Cid had taught Zack everything there was to know about Rocket town, and so Zack had quickly learned to love it. He was even starting to fear leaving such a serene place behind. He'd fallen in love with the place, and thoug hhe was afraid to say it aloud, he'd fallen in love with Cid.

"Hey.. don't ya go worrying now." Cid siad with a broad grin sitting up in the weaved hammock. "We'll see each other again soon."

Zack forced a small laugh "You'll be goin up in space, Cid, there's no way your going to be back anytime 'soon'. I'm no Rocket scientist and I'm not an expert on space travel, but I do know that going to Space and back isn't going to be done in a day."

Cid nodded appreciatively "It'll only be for a month, maybe less." He said leaning forward, propping his hands on his knee's. "It's only a tester mission, it won't last long. It's just for the ShinRa to see if they can get into space or not. We're not plotting to do anything while were up there, it's just to see if the Rocket will actually be able to take us up there." It was Zack's turn too nod.

"So you'll be back soon enough then?"

"Yeah." Cid replied leaning forward a bit to much,causing the hammock to swing violently, not that either of them cared to notice. "N when ye get back from Niebleheim I'll still be here… I'll be waiting for ye."

"Do you really mean that Cid?" Zack whispered leaning towards the pilot despite the rocking of the hammock.

"Yeah, I do…" Cid replied in a hush cocking his head as he leaned forward as well. "Yeah, I do."

"Then I'll come back." Zack said clossing his eye's as he moved forward "I'll come back and I'll stay with you."

"Yeah" Replied the pilot, allowing his eye's to also slip shut as he moved to close the distance between them. "You'll stay here me with me." And he moved his head forward to capture the lips of the soldier in front of him, just as the hammock gave way beneath them and sent them rolling to the ground.

Zack laughed. Though he'd missed a kiss in such a perfect momment, it was damned hallarious, and he knew it. The pilot lay above him, looking mildly concerned and shocked, and the hammock continued to rock from between the two pine tree's as it became tangled into knots. Zack had to turn his head into the ground to stiffle his laughter, but soon enough Cid was laughing with him.

"How long are we going to stay like this, Cid?" zack asked drawing his arms to line up around the pilots neck. Cid paused to think on the question, it was one he hadn't been asked in a long time, not since Shera had asked him ifthey were ever going to get married…

_"How long are going to stay like this?" Shera had asked, giving Cid a hopefull smile_

_"Whats that supposed to mean?" Cid retorted, stamping out his cigarette in the ash tray._

_"Are we ever going to get married captain?" The short woman has asked him, adjusting thick rimmed glasses against her face._

_"An' why would we do that?!" Cid had barked in displeasure turning back to the cup of tea sitting on the tabe in front of him. Shera had paused for a momment adjusting her stance in from of him, clasping her hands nervously at her chest._

_"We, We've been together for so long captain! Living in this house together since we were teenagers!"_

_Cid only shurgged through his tea, loosely pulling of his jacket will one hand and his goggles with the other. He'd never been romantically inclined with the woman. It was not to say that she was ugly or displeasing, but he'd just never wanted to be around a woman who was so leanient, he needed someone who could hold him down when he was angry and have the courage to stand up too him when he was wrong. He cared about Shera very much, though he never let on too it. They'd live in the same house together on the same quiet side street sicne they'd been kids. He'd known Shera since before he could remember, but the woman has never struck him as someone whom he'd want to wed. She'd never even crossed his mind as someone he would consider a close friend! Shhera was simply the woman who he lived with, the same woman who fed him breakfast every morning, and cleaned his house. Sometimes Shera was his fellow companion, accompaning him on the tiny-bronco during his courier days. For Cid , Shera had just always been someone who was around when he needed her, and nothing more._

_"No Shera..were not." He said cooly, sipping his tea again._

_"No?" Shera said, her voice cracking "Not ever?"_

_"Not ever." _

_He knew it sounded so cruel, brushing Shera off like that, but there wasn't any other way around it. Shera wasn't the type of woman to give up easy. Thoug hshe wouldn't fight for what she wanted, she never turly gave up on something she desired, and unfortunatly for Cid, he was what Shera desired. So he brushed her off quickly, to dull her pain and to make his point clear. He didn't want to marry her, and that was that. To be honest it wasn't that he wouldn't like being married to Shera, but more so that he was afraid of the commintment of being married. Marriage ment abstinence outside of the relationship. That meant that if Shera didn't want sex, Cid wasn't allowed too, at least morally speaking, have any sort of sexual relations wit hany other person. In his mind that was a lot to ask for. It took away a lot of his freedom, marriage. He'd be confined to Shera and Shera only; his heart, soul, and body would belong solely to her. In Cid's mind this wasn't a very welcoming prospect, so he turned her down._

_Shera had immediately looked crestfallen, and though she didn't let it on in the obvious way, and though Highwind didn't notice, Shera was instantaneously heartbroken. The only thing she'd ever wanted in life was to life alongside him as his wife, it had been her dream, her only dream. It was the only reason she held so tightly too him, and stood so faithfully and loyally at his side, obeying his every command.__ She let it go, even thoug hshe didn't want to, she left it alone for the night and took to her room, deciding she would figure out what she would od about the situation in the morning. Cid simply stayed in th__e kitchen and finnished his tea._

Commitment was what scared him. Being alone with one person for the rest of his life-time specifically. Forever was a long time, and Forever and Cid Highwind did not normally click. Forever meant forever….and that meant nobody else ever. It truly terrified him.

He realised that he had been quiet for a long time, and that Zack was staring tensley at him now. The soldier was wearing an expression of half-fear half-worry, as if he were starting to regret what he'd just said, thinking he'd scared the pilot off. In truth he almost had. Cid smiled down at the boy beneath him and leaned down to press a small kiss to his quivering lips.

"We'll be like this for a long time." Cid said as he pulled away. A long time, but not forever. Forever meant eternity, a long time, was simply just as lengthy time period. He could worht with lengthy time periods. If it grew into forever, he'd be able to deal with that too, but for now the minimal commitment was good, it was something his brain and his heart could handle.

Zack smiled and hugged tighter to Cid's neck. "Sounds like a plan." He said leaning up to kiss the pilot again. "but I'm still going to miss you when you go."

cid nodded. "I know, but how about this I treat ye' to something tommorrow, like as a goodbye or something."

"Really?!" Zack said excitedly gripping onto the pilots shoulders, settling into the grass. "You like what we did today?!"

Cid smirked. The day had been an outstounding one. Cid had met Zack in the early morning, around 8:30, much earlier than he would usually wake up for anyone, while Zack was still on the job. He'd known Zack would'nt be off duty until noon, so he'd stayed with the boy at his post by the Rocket. They'd stood together all morning, Cid whispering sweet nothings into the soldiers ear, and occasionally planting a quick kiss onto his cheek while no one was around, or paying attention. They'd stayed like that for a long time, just alking while Zack guarded the Rocket. Occasionally another Rocket obcessed nut would attempt to run past them to overtake the rocket, it was hallarious as far as any of there attempts wen't. Zack had and easy time showing them away with one arm, knocking them backwards into the dirt and sending them fleeing for the hills. Other times, Cid would bark at them to find something to do around town, or specifically, for the one's who had helped him work on his airships, he'd barked at them to get to his garage and finnish up something he referred to as the "Highwind". On other occasions Zack's fellow soldiers would stop by for a chat, one of these soldiers was someone Cid had never met before, but had been introduced as "Cloud" a new recruit from the Niebleheim Area.

_"Hey! Zack!"_

_The two had just pulled apart from a quick kiss to see a flash of blonde coming up the path towards the rocket. The flash of blonde turned out to be what appeared as a young soldier no older than 17 bent over catching his breath. The kid had long unevnly spike blonde hair and the same shocking blue eye's that all the soldiers, that is aside from Sephiroth, seemed to have._

_"I didn't realise you were working here today!" The blonde kid wheezed looking up from his bent position, his ShinRa helmet clasped underneath his arm. _

_"Hey Cloudy-boy" Zack said soundign a little giddy pat the boy over the back as he wheezed. "Just got here from Midgar?"_

_'Cloud' nodded. "Yeah! I didn't realise you where back from Wutai!" He stood up brushing himself off as he looked Zack straight into the eye. "How come you didn't phone?"_

_Zack looked mildy shocked for a momment. "Hey, I was assigned to come here as soon as I got back, I didn't even get to stop back at Midgar for moment, they just sent me straight here, and I've gotta head out to Mt.Nieble as soon as I'm done here too!" _

_Cloud nodded appreciativeley. "They assigned me to go to Niebleheim as well…. Originally I was supposed to go straight there but the president ordered that Zero and I join you and General Sephiroth here and accompany you to Mt.Nieble."_

_It was Zack's turn too nod. "Yeah, Seph explained that too me last night… that our two man team was becoming a four man squad."_

_"yeah" Cloud said with a shy grin "Uh… Zack? Who's your… friend?" cloud raised a gloved hand to point at cid who'd been present the entire time, simply not saying anything, instead choosign to take in the two soldier's conversation._

_"This is Cid, Cloud!" he said pushing the two of them closser together. Cid outstretched a hand, deciding it would be a good time to play nice, and at least pretend he had a bit of class._

_"Nice t' meet ye." _

_"And you as well."_

Somewhere between meeting Cloud and the end of Zack's shift, Cid had suggested that they'd go for a walk around town and do a little window shoppin. Cloud of course had accompanied them, as they'd browsed throug hserveral strong swords at the weapons shop, picked up a couple of hi-potions and browsed some barier materia. Eventually they'd ended up at the Shangai Inn where they'd each had a couple of drinks before Cid justed they go for a flight in the Tiny Bronco.

Less than a half-hour later, and probably too drunk to fly properly, the three of them had climbed into the Tiny Bronco and launched up the runway and into the clear blue skies. Immidiatly Zack's drunken head was hanging out the window, tonuge lopsidedly hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he screamed like a barbarian. Cloud on the other hand, not used to drinking and form of alcohol, and being prone to motion sickness spent the entire ride huddled in the backseat, attempting to keep his stomache.. in his stomache. Cid enjoyed the flight from the front, haphazardly doing drunken loop-di-loops and flails nearly pulling the little plane past it's limits. Eventually they where grounded, even though neither of them could remember if it was because they'd been too drunk to remember how to keep flying, or that they'd simply had enough. They somehow managed to end up back o nthe ground in one piece around sunset. Cloud had run off towards the Shangai deciding to turn in for the night while Cid took Zack home with him to feats on a meal prepared by the woman he simply referred to as Shera. A bottle of Champagne twisted things around as one thing led to another.

Eventually they'd eneded up outside, making love beneath the setting sun. Of course cid had wanted to drift off straight to sleep, but with night settling in, Zack refused, citing that is was too cold, and had returned to the house to get there clothes.

"Yeah, just like what happened today." Cid said coming out of his thoughs. He leaned down towars the soldier pressing there noses right together, but avoiding lip contact, staring deep into the others eyes. "I promise ye', were gonna have to such a good time tommorrow that ye' won't have to miss me… cause your gonna have such great memories of us together."

"Do you mean that Cid?"Zack asked through half opened eyelips, ignoring the inclination to lean in further and kiss the man above him.

"Yeah." Cid said pressing his lips against the soldiers, his final words distorted by the motion of there lips.

"Ido."

* * *

_**A/N: Sunnyside up is how i preffered my eggs in the morning. Its something i would like to think i share in common with Cid, along with a love for tea.**_

**_Barrier Materia is one of the few Materia i can remember buying in Rocket Town the first time i played Final Fantasy VII for PS1. Every single time i ever wen't to Rocket Town Cid was always in my party and i always ended up stopping at Shera's and then the items shop to re-stock hi-potions. Eventually after around 120 hours of play, as i was preparing to go up against Sephiroth after wasting a good 20 hours raising a Gold Chocobo i wandered into Rocket Town and noticed that the materia shop had "Barrier Materia" which i'd been searching for throughout the game. It certainly helped in the battle against Bizzaro Sephiroth!_**

_We__ll thats it for now! I worked to make this chapter longer since i hadn't updated in such a long time. On the that note, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years to all my readers, even though both occasions have since passed. Stay Tuned guys!_

_**YingYangWhiteTiger:** Awhh thanks! i love you too! i'm cid's girl for like, and of course i love zack too C: i hope i get more too! buaahaha ebil Zack? Sounds good! i say you should totally flip the roles of crisis core around... instead of ren otrying to kill zakc it could be zack trying to kill reno! C:_

_**FFlove190: **Yup im still alive! hahah dont worry were not at the sad part just yet i promise! and even when we do get there.. there will be an epilouge afterwards so i wont make it uber depressing, i promise. thanks very much for the candy!_


	7. Over

**Title:** Purely Coincidential

**Rating:** PG-13

**Setting:** Rocket Town, Just before Neibleheim incident

**Disclaimer:** FFVII, Zach Fair, & Cid Highwind belong to Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura. Used with sincerest appoligies.

**Warnings:** AU, MalexMale relationships, cussing, & and possible violence and sex

**Chapter Warnings:** SAP ALERT! SAAAP OVERLOAAAD!

* * *

**"Over"**

The day had come. It was a day that Zack had been dreading for some time now. He'd known for quite a time that it had been coming but he'd never really given though to how he would deal with it when the day came. It was the day for Cid Highwind to venture off into space.

Zack had been awoken by the smell of engine oil and grease, and the feel of a pair of lips pressed firmly into his temple. Languidly he forced his eyes open with a quiet yawn, to be greeted by the face of a charming pilot, getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Zack asked in partial lull, the thick which sheets clinging to his naked body like fur.

Cid grinned down sadly at the boy in his bed, toying softly with the goggles pressed against his forehead. Zack was adorable when he was only half-awake, even more so when he was asleep. His hair, despite already being a mess of spikes and strands, sat at an odd angle of the left side of his head, his eye's where still droopy and half-hidden behind their lids. He was slow and drowsy and mumbled when he talked. Cid could tell right away that Zack, despite being a soldier, was not much of a morning person.

"Go back to sleep." Cid whispered quietly. Pushing the boys shoulders back down into the bed. He thought it was for the best, he'd already seen how much Zack liked him, and hell he even returned those feelings, but he wasn't so sure if the little soldier would be able to handle him leaving so soon. It wasn't that he didn't want to say goodbye to Zack, but rather that he wasn't sure if Zack could bare him leaving. He wanted to protect the boy's feelings for as long as he could, it would only be a blessing if he could leave Zack in his sleep, when the kid would never know the difference.

"Tell me where you're going." The soldier said with a bit more effort, pushing himself back up into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes lazily with the back of his hand, slowly begging to wake up to his surroundings.

The pilot began to panic, at this rate Zack would be fully awake and alert without a moment to spare. If that happened he knew there would be nothing stopping Zack's oncoming heartache if Cid didn't get out of there quickly. He pressed and gentle but hasty kiss to the boy's lips, slowing him down a little.

"Don't worry. Just go back to sleep."

He ran a hand through the boy's hair, smoothing it gently and guiding his head to rest back against the pillows. This was going to be harder than he though, Cid realised. The kid was just so addicting. Seeing his sleepy face and bed tousled hair just made Cid want to drop everything and climb back into bed. It was so tempting but for the life of him he knew that no matter his heart would still pick the airship over Zack's body, no matter how much he loved the little youth.

Zack stirred again with a slight groan.

"Wait. Just wait. Just give me a second."

Cid realised that in the split second Zack was taking to wake up properly, he could be making his escape out the front door. If he just left now, urged his feet towards the door, he wouldn't have to experience in the heartbreak he new Zack would feel; wouldn't have to see the kicked puppy look as he left. But Cid couldn't do it. He knew all along that he wouldn't have been able to leave if Zack had asked him not too. Not without saying a goodbye. So he waited, and Zack woke up.

"Is today the day?" The boy whispered defeatedly, looking pleadingly into Cid's eyes as if begging him to say what he wanted to hear; what Cid wished he could be saying.

The pilot was suddenly unable to find words and instead chose to nod, watching as the boy's eye's fell and his young hands tightened around the white bed sheets.

For a moment all was still and Cid wondered inside himself if he could really bare to leave the soldier behind. Piloting had been his life – his only dream. But couldn't he sacrifice just a little for this person who had become so important to him? Cid couldn't deny it to himself any longer. He **loved **Zack, with everything that he was. Would it be such a sacrifice to put away this one little piece of himself for someone he cared so deeply about? Hadn't Zack been willing to give up his life as a Soldier just to stay with him later on?

At that moment Zack chose to move, his body moving as quick as flash, utilizing his soldier agility. Cid hadn't seen him move, he hadn't even heard him. There had been the briefest of flashes before his eyes and then the sensation of soft breath tickling his shoulders and a mess a raven spikes beneath his chin. It took a moment for the captain to register it, but after a few moments he realised that Zack had launched himself with full force at Cid's chest. The sudden motion of arms locking around his middle has sent the two of the flying backwards, which was probably why they where currently lying on the ground. It also explained why Cid's head suddenly hurt so much.

Zack looked up from his position against Cid's torso. His face indeed bore the look of a kicked puppy. His lips trembled and Cid immediately felt guilty for even _thinking_ that it would be helpful to the situation to just leave.

"Zack?" Cid asked unnecessarily, raising his hands to cradle Zack's naked hips in his palms. "Are you going to be alright?"

Zack leaned in closer; staring deeply into the older mans eye's tears forming at the edges of his own.

"I was over it before."

"_I want to sing you a song," Zack said as he gripped Cid's hand in his own gleefully. "-to commemorate your departure tomorrow!"_

"_A song?" Cid said as they strode back towards his house._

_Zack nodded._

"_It's a song my mother sang to me before I left for Soldier."_

"_Before you left for soldier?" Cid repeated, taking a deep drag from his Cigarette as the came to the front porch of the house. The sun was low in the sky, casting a beautiful glow over the entire town. "What does that have to we me blastin' off tomorrow?"_

"_Everything." Zack said as he took a seat on the stoop, glancing out at the open road with a sweet grin raised on his face. _

_Cid sighed and sat down beside him, deciding that anything else could wait until the soldier was done saying what he had to say. The day had been such an eventful one, living up to Cid's promise and then some. Taking the tiny bronco on another trip over the area with Zack as the co-pilot had been beyond fun. The little soldier was seemingly fearless as he attempted to wind surf single-handedly on the wings of the little plane. Yes, it had been one of the most glorious days Cid had ever had in his life._

"_When I left for Soldier, my mom was really sad about it." Zack began, telling his story with a careful thoughtfulness Cid had never believed he was capable of. "I come from a country family, so to leave home is a really big deal. On top of that I'm an only child, so naturally mom wanted to keep me at home for as long as possible."_

_Cid nodded. He could agree to that. When he had left rocket down at the age of 16 to learn mechanics in Midgar his own mother had been the same. It must've been the way all mothers were; unconsciously attached to their children despite whatever happened. _

"_I felt really bad about leaving her behind," Zack continued. "So I told her that I wasn't going to go if it really bugged her that much. I offered to stay home and work for the ShinRa by helping to build and maintain the reactor they where putting up."_

_Zack paused for a second, closing his eye's as he smiled._

"_And then she told me 'No Zack, I want you to go. This is what you want and therefore it's what's best for you.', and then she sung me the song."_

_Cid gave Zack a little nod, silently telling him that he was still listening and wanted him to continue. _

"_How did the song go?"_

_Zack took a deep breath, calming himself slightly before he softly and melodically sung the words._

"_I can't believe that your wasting your time  
Thought you could find your way back  
You heard my story but heard it all wrong  
Nothing..._

Well it's just so little  
And I can see through you  
We know it will end  
This distance is secret  
It's seeping out my skin yeah

I was over it before  
But you brought me back to were I began  
And I'm starting well again  
And I'll make you run to the end

_I was over it before  
But you brought me back to were I began  
And I'm starting well again  
And I'll make you run to the end"_

_For a moment Cid couldn't believe what he had just heard. The song had been so beautiful and yet so hurtful. In singing this to him and Zack been implying that Cid was no longer important to him and that he had already moved on? It was a thought that hurt Cid to the core._

"_I know what your thinking." Zack said happily, sharing his smile with Cid. "Don't take it the wrong way."_

"_Then what's the right way?" Cid said, slightly miffed._

_Zack chuckled._

"_The meaning of the song is that I'm not happy that your leaving, but I've moved past it. It hurts me that your leaving, and it hurts to know that I might be loosing you, but I have accepted it, I have moved on." Zack turned to Cid again, determination burning in his eyes. "I'm over being sad that your leaving. I'm over temporarily loosing you. But that doesn't mean that I don't still want you back."_

_Cid smiled and offered a small kiss to the younger boy. _

"_That's pretty deep you know."_

Cid kissed the boy above him. Pressing his lips firmly, with meaning against the others. Words where formed against his lips.

"I can't believe your wasting my time  
Honestly I've heard it all  
Bringing out your colors of natural glow  
'Cause all you want is to know that I'm yours."

Cid kissed the sides of the boy's lips again. Reassuring Zack, reassuring himself that these words were heard, that they held meaning. And so he whispered back his own words in return.

"Cause it's just so little  
And I can see through you  
We know it will end  
This distance is secret  
It's seeping out my skin, yeah..."

He kissed Zack fully one last time. Dragging a hand through the boy's hair. He put everything into that kiss, and Zack did so in return. Every single emotion they had ever contained for each other. All of the worries and the fears, the sadness and the loneliness it was all there. It was flooded between their lips like a bond as they shared with each other, exploring in each others mouths the love and the trust that had grown there. Each little memory was passed between them. Everything they where was bottled into that single kiss and for a moment they where completely lost in it. Together they where lost in the familiar territory of each others kiss; of each others embrace.

_I was over it before  
But you brought me back to were I began  
And I'm starting well again  
And I'll make you run to the end_

For a moment all was lost between the two of them. It drug every single thought from there heads except for thoughts of the other. They moved together fluidly, a gentle motion of kisses and touches. Soft and exploring, they loved each other like they never had before.

_And I cant believe it anyway  
When our differences are the same  
Your not listening anyway  
It's over..._

And so slowly they came apart. Stroking each other firmly as day's first shining rays poked through the creased in the bedroom curtains. Slowly each opened there eye's to the other and the same expression was present on both faces; Nothing but content, and understanding.

"Thank you Cid." Zack said as his fell into the pilots embrace. "For everything."

"No" Said the pilot softly, kissing the top of the Soldiers head. "Thank you, for teaching me... so much."

_I was over it before  
But you brought me back to were I began  
And I'm starting well again  
And I'll make you run to the end_

_I was over it before  
But you brought me back to were I began  
And I'm starting well again  
And I'll make you run to the end_

**A/N:** Yes, this chapter is over. But the fic is not! Sorry for the incriminating tittle! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue, as well as check out the poll of my profile!

**YingYangWhiteTiger:** Gods i've done it again haven't i? i take AGES to update sometimes! i'm so sorry love! indeed, i hope to here from you soon!


End file.
